Grave Diggers
by flashster12
Summary: Sam and Dean go to dig up a coffin so they can salt and burn a ghost's bones. But what they find isn't what they expected. HeroesSN crossover
1. Grave Diggers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. No matter how much I wish I did

"Dean. It just feels different," Sam said as they got out of the Impala. Dean rolled his eyes as he walked around to the boot of the car. "We've done this a million times Sammy. What's the matter? Think a zombie's going to pop up and break one of your fragile bones again?" Dean chuckled as he got a shovel out of the boot. He handed one to Sam and then picked up the bag, containing salt, propellant and matches. He laughed as he saw the look on Sam's face. "We've never been in a Japanese cemetery before Dean. I dunno it just feels … different." He followed Dean as he walked into the cemetery.

As they walked they bickered about whether they should be doing this. "Bitch," "Jerk," Both of them smiled as they finally found the grave. "You know? Why can't the graves be somewhere easy to find? Like up the front, with a giant arrow pointing to it?" Sam rolled his eyes and started digging. "Ah? You gonna help there Dean?" Dean sat leaning against a tree, "Nah. You're gonna need to get used to this. Besides I think I threw my back out." Sam threw some dirt at him, "Jerk." Dean laughed and picked up his shovel.

It didn't take the boys long to dig down near the coffin, "What…? Is that concrete?" Dean asked. He threw his shovel down, "Son of a bitch! This is going to take a hell of a lot longer then I thought." Sam nodded looking down at the slab of concrete, "It looks like it's breaking up. We should be able to remove it in pieces." He picked up his shovel and broke a small piece off, "Yeah if we had the time," Dean replied. Sam shrugged and kept breaking the concrete off.

"Finally!" Dean said as they remove the last piece of concrete, "I swear if this doesn't stop that ghost I'm going to have to shoot something." Sam got out of the grave and handed Dean the bag. "Alrighty," he said starting to open the coffin, "let's see your ugly … Ah!" "Ah!"

Dean and Sam both looked down at the blonde-haired man, "Sam?" Dean muttered out of the side of his mouth, "Why is there a man alive, where our bones should be? This guy's supposed to be a ghost. Not a zombie"

The man sat up and pulled out one of the bones he had pushed aside, "You mean bones like this?" Dean looked warily at the man, "You were in there with the bones?" The man nodded, "Courtesy of an old friend." As he started to stand up, Dean pulled a gun out. The man rolled his eyes, "Please. Look. A friend of mine thought it would be a great joke to stick me in the coffin. Thankfully you guys came before I had to claw my way out."

"There was concrete on top of that coffin," Sam told the man. "Well done Carp," Adam muttered to himself, "Alright are you going to shoot me or let me out? Cos I've been done here for awhile and I've got things to do." Dean and Sam both looked at each other. Dean shrugged and Sam nodded. "Alright," Dean said, "but you've got to stick around. Until we leave. Cos you could be with the cops or something." The man smiled, "I assure you I'm not with the cops. And I'll stick around."

Dean salted the bones and then got out of the grave. "Seeing as we're desecrating a grave together, do I get to know your names?" The man asked. Sam shrugged at Dean. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." The man nodded as Dean dropped a match into the grave and burned the bones. "Pleasure to meet you Sam, Dean," he said nodding at them, "My name's Adam."


	2. Trust

**A/N**: Big thank you to **poaetpainter** and **superbas** for reviewing so long ago. And also to those who alerted. Sorry I didn't update sooner (life got away from me and I didn't have any time). Hopefully people still read this.

As for why Sam and Dean were in Japan ... hm let's say that it was a Japanese cemetery in the US (hopefully that isn't too far fetched).

And it's set after Bella stole the gun but before Dean went to hell :(. Well hopefully you read enough to see :). Please review (if you like).

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own any of them, though I'm working on it and I'm willing to share ;)

"I just don't think we should trust him Dean," Sam muttered as they walked back to the car. Dean rolled his eyes, "What do you want to do? Leave him here?" He opened the boot and threw the shovels and the rest of the gear into the car. Sam nodded and whispered, "Yes. Dean the guy was buried in a grave. With _solid concrete_, that was cracking up cos it had been there so _long_." Dean stopped and looked at the blonde man walking towards the car. He shrugged, "Sam, honestly all I care about is getting the colt off Bella. We give this guy a lift and that's the end of it." "Bu-" Dean held up his hand, "Bella. Colt. Save my soul. They're my priorities. Not necessarily in that order. Oh and my car." Sam rolled his eyes and walked around to the passenger car door.

Adam slowly followed the boys back to their car. He could tell that the tall one was having doubts about his trustworthiness, but the shorter one didn't care. "Nice car," he said walking up and running his hand over the hood. Dean broke into a huge grin, "Thanks. She's my baby." Adam smiled and nodded, "If I could just get a lift to the closest town?" Dean nodded, "We're headed there anyway."

Sam shook his head, "Is that alright with you Sam?" Adam asked turning his blue-eyed stare on him. Sam took a deep breath, "Of course," he said trying not to sound sarcastic. Adam suppressed a grin as he got into the back seat.

"So," he said as they started the drive back into town, "why were you boys hunting ghosts in a Japanese cemetery anyway?" He tried to suppress the grin as both Dean and Sam froze.

**A/N**: Short chapter (that I'm not 100 happy with) just to get them all back to town so I can start the real story.

**Next chapter**: Bella and Bobby come into it :)


End file.
